


Kakuhida Drabble

by Lady_Joestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Drabble, Kakuhida if you squint, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Joestar/pseuds/Lady_Joestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated T for mild cursing due to Hidan's foul mouth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kakuhida Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mild cursing due to Hidan's foul mouth.

Hidan had been moping around the base for the past two weeks. He refused missions and it was a wonder Pein hadn't kicked him out yet. He ate very little and spent most of his time in his and Kakuzu’s room alone, only coming out when necessary. When he was visible, he could be seen absentmindedly rubbing the scar around his neck. It felt strange to Hidan because it wasn’t Kakuzu who had sewn him back together. He didn’t know how long it took the Akatuski before they found out where the Konoha brat buried him and dug him up, but it felt as if he was below ground forever. When they finished, he immediately demanded that Kakuzu be brought before him to sew him back up. It was then they simply said that Kakuzu had died. There was no remorse, no sympathy, nothing. It was just a simple statement.

It was on this night, a rare occasion, that Hidan could be found outside his bedroom. He walked to a secluded area he discovered one day when he and Kakuzu argued, which caused Hidan to storm out in anger. He looked up at the clear night sky; no cloud was insight and the moon was full. It was the complete opposite of how he felt. There was a slight breeze and he pulled his cloak tighter around himself, faintly aware that he could hear Kakuzu’s deep voice yelling at him just like always.

“Dammit Hidan. Put a shirt on and you won’t be so cold. Honestly, I can see you shivering from over here. Put on a damn shirt,” the miser grunted.

“Fuck you Kakuzu. Don’t tell me what to fucking do. You’re not my damn father,” the zealot yelled back.

Kakuzu rarely approved of what he did, but he always did end up doing what Kakuzu wanted, especially with keeping warm. If Hidan became sick, he would need medicine, forcing Kakuzu to use money, and a Kakuzu who had to use money was not one you wanted to be around. He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony that he still did what the miser wanted, despite the fact the supposed “immortal” was dead.

He sighed as he put his head in his hands, before looking back up and stared ahead. He couldn’t help but wonder why he would miss the banker so much. Now that he looked back, the miser was always there, even when Hidan was badmouthing him or grating on his last nerve. He claimed that it was due to shock that he felt this way at first, but now he was not so sure.

He looked at the spot where Kakuzu should have been standing.

"Why did you go? Why did you fucking die?“ he whispered to the empty air.

He shook silently as he tried to keep the tears back. For a moment he thought he felt Kakuzu’s presence and he looked around at the trees hoping the old man would come out of the shadows at any moment. Seeing nothing, he looked back at the empty spot. Thinking for one moment he actually saw the miser standing there, he put his hand out for Kakuzu to grab. Meeting nothing but empty air, he retracted his hand and the dam burst opened. Hidan wept openly at the loss of his beloved partner and friend.


End file.
